


Now Is Not The Time For This!

by Lillybe_Forest



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillybe_Forest/pseuds/Lillybe_Forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick wanted his revenge for Bruce taking a call during sex. BruDick.<br/>Companion piece to Do Not Take That Call!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now Is Not The Time For This!

 

Dick stopped in front of Bruce’s study door; no one else was at the manor at that moment. Smirking he fired off a quick text message before stowing his phone in his trouser pocket, then he knocked gently.

“Bruce?” he called out.

There was a gruff reply, not able to be made out with the door between them. Shrugging to himself Dick opened the door, sliding in and pushing the door to. Smiling warmly at his lover he sashayed towards him. Bruce only glanced at him briefly before going back to whatever paperwork he was doing. Dick rolled his eyes, of course. Still, he walked around the desk leaning his hip on it when he was next to Bruce’s chair.

“I think you need to take a break,” he said, raising a hand to rub at Bruce’s shoulder.

A grunt. Charming. Really, he could see why he stuck around the man. Moving in closer he leaned in and kissed the shell of Bruce’s ear. His other hand pressed against the broad chest.

“Bruce,” he breathed out, “lets relax together.”

Bruce took his hand, holding it for a moment before pushing it away.

“Not now, Dick,” he said firmly, “this is not a good time I need to finish reading these reports.”

That almost made Dick want to stop what he had planned. _Almost_.

“Fine then.” He pulled Bruce’s chair out and crawled under Bruce’s desk, yanking it back when he was settled. It was a good thing it was on wheels or Bruce would have been too heavy for him to do it. “You read your documents, I will have my fun either way.” Then he reached for Bruce’s trousers, undoing the zip.

Bruce was staring at him now. No, studying him.

“What are you up to?” he asked.

“I’m going to give you head,” Dick said simply. “I want to do it.”

A large hand was placed on his head. “You don’t like doing that.”

Dick swatted Bruce’s hand away. “Sometimes I do. I just don’t like it when you thrust up into my face. If you’re sitting down then it wouldn’t be so bad.”

“ _Dick_ ,” Bruce elongated his name, sounding as though he didn’t trust him.

“Fine,” Dick snapped, he needed to hurry up, “I’m horny and as you want to work this is what I can do at the moment. It’s no fun if it’s not both of us.”

“What will you do?”

Smirking Dick opened his trousers, pushing them down and out of the way, he wasn’t wear underwear. He rubbed his own cock getting it to half-hard quickly. Bruce’s eyes darkened in lust, a tent appearing in his briefs. Good. Dick moved in liking it through the fabric.

“Go back to your work; I’ll sort us out here.”

Bruce stared at Dick for a moment more before threading his fingers in the acrobats hair. With a grunt he moved Dick closer before reading his papers.

Mouthing the erection Dick pulled the brief’s down with his teeth. It sprang free and he began licking, kissing and nuzzling it. This continued for a few minutes until there was the sound of the front door being slammed closed. Dick quickly swallowed the man, getting half of the length into his mouth before the study door opened.

“BRUCE!” a voice yelled.

Just as planned.

Bruce tensed, the hand in his hair tightening as though to pull him off. Dick reached out and held onto Bruce’s thighs, squeezing them as he swallowed more of the large erection.

“What do you want, Jason?” Bruce asked, voice hard, his not-impressed-I-am-busy tone.

Footsteps up to the desk then hands slamming onto the wood.

“Good you’re here,” Jason said. “I’ve got some things to say and you had better listen.”

Bruce tried to move Dick’s head again but he scraped his teeth lightly against the flesh as a warning. He would not be moved; he sucked Bruce hard as punishment for even trying, as if the teeth weren’t enough.

“Now is not the time for this, Jason.”

“It is the time because I say it is. If you want me gone you will have to push me out the door.”

Dick smirked and rubbed Bruce’s thigh as he bobbed his head up and down the thick flesh in his mouth. It was already getting a bit tiresome, his jaw always hurt from Bruce’s girth which was why he didn’t really like doing this. He would be trying to get it into the right place again for a few days now.

“You think you can order me around and act as though I am your little soldier again because I do you a few favours. That is not happening. I am not attending any of your _family gathering_ charades.”

Bruce’s hand was applying pressure to Dick’s head now, making him take in more. It took quite a bit to relax his throat enough at the odd angle he was in.

“Try another ex-Robin to play with.”

 _Oh, Bruce was_ , Dick thought as his lover’s other hand came down to press against the side of his face, one finger tracing the outline of the erection inside his mouth. It was weird.

“If you want me to keep helping you then I have demands.”

“As I said, this is not the time. Make a list of your demands and show me when you are more composed.”

Jason slammed his hands on the desk again. “There you go giving orders again! I will not follow your orders. If I work with any of your little band of orphans I demand to be treated a partner. I want to be paid for my work and I want to have all of the same gadgets that your brood has.”

Dick rolled his eyes, talk about over-kill.

“If you leave right now then you can have all of that.”

That was unexpected. Dick sucked harder, bobbing slowly as one hand reached up to squeeze and roll Bruce’s balls. This was not going as he had expected.

“That easy?”

“Whatever you want, now leave Jason.”

There was a pause.

“Why are you so desperate to have me leave?”

“That is none of your concern.”

“I have more demands!”

Bruce grabbed onto Dick’s head stopping his movements, then he rolled his chair closer to the desk, shoving his cock further into Dick’s mouth. Dick nearly chocked, not expecting that move. Punching Bruce’s thighs he breathed deeply through his nose.

“What else?”

“I want a mansion. You have one so I should. My own cave, but not a cave because, frankly Bruce, that is overkill with the _creature of the night_ bit. Plus I want to have some private time with your little toy.”

Bruce’s hands let go of Dick, crossing on top of the desk instead. Dick took that moment to breathe properly. When he was able to take in air like a normal human being he kissed and nuzzled at Bruce’s erection, better not to go back to being chocked.

“Explain.”

“Your little Dickybird. I know what you two get up to and I want some time with him. Maybe we could share.”

Bruce slammed his own hand on the desk.

“Get out of my office!” he growled.

A few steps were taken back as Jason laughed. “I knew there had to be a normal reaction there somewhere B. I don’t know what the fuck is up with you but it isn’t normal. See you when you’ve had time to actually think about what I’ve said. I expect a mansion or maybe a castle when I see you next.”

Jason must have been backing up still as the door was opened and closed as he laughed.

Bruce pushed his chair back and yanked Dick up from the floor. His lips were taken in a harsh, possessive kiss. Dick kissed back and held onto Bruce’s shoulders. When they parted Dick had a dazed look on his face and he couldn’t care less. Then he was pushed to his knees, Bruce stood up, one arm braced on the desk. With a surprisingly gentle hand he directed Dick’s head to his length, pressing him onto it.

Now came the part Dick wasn’t a fan of, aside from it being so big that it hurt his jaw. Bruce started off slow, thrusting into his mouth as he held Dick’s head in place now. Quickly he sped up.

“Suck,” he grunted.

Dick did as he was told.

In next to no time Bruce was coming in his mouth with a ragged breath. Dick was let go and he sat back on his heels wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Leave,” Bruce instructed as he sat back down after tucking himself away.

Offened Dick got up, putting himself away, ignoring his own need. He was about to snap at Bruce for being an ass to him.

“Don’t think I don’t know that you planned that,” Bruce cut-in.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Go, I have work to do.”

With a huff Dick left the room. Walking down the hall Dick had a grin on his face. True it wasn’t the perfect revenge, he had expected a better response from Bruce but he was satisfied with the possessive streak Bruce had.

“Did the bird get the seed?”

Dick turned to see Jason there. He crossed his arms, eyeing his brother. “You really made it easy for him to guess something was going on.”

Jason shrugged; he was leaning against a wall nonchalantly. “You wanted me to come in to make him uncomfortable, you didn’t tell me what to say so I made it up as I went along. It would have been easier if you wanted me to argue or fight with him.”

Really, he should have expected that.

“Still, I held up my end of the bargain. I want my payment.”

Dick reached into his trousers and pulled out a folded sheet of paper, handing it to Jason. “Here is the location and owner of the shop. Tell them that I sent you and they’ll hook you up. There are a couple of different types that may suit you better than what I use, but they’re imported so they don’t have many in stock at once.”

Jason nodded, reading the paper with a frown. “A lot of hassle if you ask me.”

“You wanted details, there they are. Tell them to put it on my tab.”

“Good, I’m not paying for this shit myself if it ends up being a waste of my time.”

Dick crossed his arms. “Smell me.”

“You stink of Bruce’s cock.”

“And?”

“I dunno what fancy junk you smell of. But yeah, fine, it’s good.”

“Yes, so it works. That guy will give you the best stuff. Maybe one day you’ll smell as good as I do.”

Jason snorted. “You are so full of it.”

“Not yet, give Bruce half an hour and I will be,” Dick said with a self-satisfied grin.

“I did not want to hear that,” Jason groaned. He shoved the paper into his pocket, pushing off the wall. “I’m leaving.”

“Wait. Come to the gathering.” Jason opened his mouth to no doubt curse at him. “If you do then I will give you the information about my facial products. They will clear up any spots you get from your helmet in a jiffy. It’ll even prevent you from breaking out again if you use it right.”

Jason grunted nodding shortly. “Whatever you say, bluebird.”

Dick waved to Jason and headed up to Bruce’s bedroom. He was most likely correct about it only being half an hour until Bruce comes in search of him, he wanted to be ready.

**Author's Note:**

> Really not the best. Sorry I had a vague idea and I don’t think I did it well.


End file.
